Electronic apparatus such as a portable game machine or a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) are widespread. Many electronic apparatus incorporate a communication function, and also a multi-functional electronic apparatus which incorporates functions of a portable telephone set, a PDA and so forth like a smartphone has appeared. Such electronic apparatus include also an electronic apparatus which provides a user interface which allows a user to carry out a touch operation with a touch panel in addition to a conventional operation through an input of an operation button.
When a touch operation with a touch panel is carried out, a user interface wherein, when a user touches a content image displayed, for example, as a thumbnail image by a finger, the content image is displayed over an overall area of the panel or another user face wherein, when a user traces the surface of the panel with a finger, a display image is scrolled are generally applicable. Further, in recent years, also an electronic apparatus which includes a multi-touch screen having a detection function of a plurality of points touched at the same time has appeared. Also a user interface for implementing an operation of an electronic apparatus by a pinching operation of a user has been placed into practical use.